


[Podfic:] Business Meetings

by smirkingcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/pseuds/smirkingcat
Summary: Draco leads a powerful group if vampires. Harry is their Ministry-appointed negotiator. Cue a series of once-monthly meetings where Harry and Draco argue about the various virtues of attacking the Ministry versus holding back from doing so, and, eventually, other things.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Business Meetings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512235) by [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren). 



> Many thanks to Lomonaaeren for permission to record this stunning story!

cover art by smirkingcat

### Streaming Audio

### Download by Chapters

**mp3- Audiofiles**  
---  
[Chapters 1, 2, 3 .mp3](http://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Business%20Meetings/Business%20Meetings_Chapter%201_2_3.mp3) |  00:41:27 | 38,0 MB  
[Chapters 4, 5, 6 .mp3](http://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Business%20Meetings/Business%20Meetings_Chapter%204_5_6.mp3) | 00:48:11 | 44,2 MB  
[Chapters 7, 8, 9 .mp3](http://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Business%20Meetings/Business%20Meetings_Chapter%207_8_9.mp3) | 00:56:10 | 51,5 MB  
[Chapters 10, 11 .mp3](http://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Business%20Meetings/Business%20Meetings_Chapter%2010_11.mp3) | 00:38:58 | 35,7 MB  
[Chapters 12, 13 .mp3](http://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Business%20Meetings/Business%20Meetings_Chapter%2012_13.mp3) | 00:41:45 | 38,3 MB  
[Chapters 14, 15 .mp3](http://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Business%20Meetings/Business%20Meetings_Chapter%2014_15.mp3) | 00:44:05 | 40,4 MB  
**Audiobook**  
[Chapters 1, 2, 3 .m4b](http://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Business%20Meetings/Business%20Meetings_Chapter%201_2_3.m4b) |  00:41:27 | 418 MB  
[Chapters 4, 5, 6 .m4b](http://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Business%20Meetings/Business%20Meetings_Chapter%204_5_6.m4b) | 00:48:11 | 486 MB  
[Chapters 7, 8, 9 .m4b](http://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Business%20Meetings/Business%20Meetings_Chapter%207_8_9.m4b) | 00:56:10 | 567 MB  
[Chapters 10, 11 .m4b](http://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Business%20Meetings/Business%20Meetings_Chapter%2010_11.m4b) | 00:38:58 | 393 MB  
[Chapters 12, 13 .m4b](http://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Business%20Meetings/Business%20Meetings_Chapter%2012_13.m4b) | 00:41:45 | 421 MB  
[Chapters 14, 15 .m4b](http://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Business%20Meetings/Business%20Meetings_Chapter%2014_15.m4b) | 00:44:05 | 445 MB  
  
### Download compiled Podbook

[Business Meetings.mp3](http://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Business%20Meetings/Business%20Meetings.mp3) | 04:30:48 | 248 MB  
---|---|---  
[Business Meetings.m4b](http://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Business%20Meetings/Business%20Meetings.m4b) | 04:30:48 | 2,66 GB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening!  
> Please leave a comment here or back at lj.


End file.
